


You name is my most loved  poetry.

by Roryspecter8



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - History, Falling In Love, Internal Conflict, M/M, Musician!Mike, POV Harvey, Student!Harvey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryspecter8/pseuds/Roryspecter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Potevo scorgerle mentre brillavano, sbocciavano di vita e di colore tra le sfumature marine delle sue iridi. Potevo sentire l’odore pungente dell’aria salmastra, della sabbia bagnata e del sole che pallido, si scorge tra le nuvole. Ogni qualvolta che mi avventuravo nel suo sguardo, mi perdevo, tra un’onda e l’altra, la dolce corrente che lentamente mi trasportava e mi faceva arrivare in un paesaggio che un tempo era stato amato, vissuto, e nonostante lontano, continuava a prendere vita con ogni guizzo delle pupille."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You name is my most loved  poetry.

Gli occhi di Michael avevano lo stesso colore del mare dopo una tempesta..  
Potevo scorgerle mentre brillavano, sbocciavano di vita e di colore tra le sfumature marine delle sue iridi. Potevo sentire l’odore pungente dell’aria salmastra, della sabbia bagnata e del sole che pallido, si scorge tra le nuvole. Ogni qualvolta che mi avventuravo nel suo sguardo, mi perdevo, tra un’onda e l’altra, la dolce corrente che lentamente mi trasportava e mi faceva arrivare in un paesaggio che un tempo era stato amato, vissuto, e nonostante lontano, continuava a prendere vita con ogni guizzo delle pupille.  
Mike era alto, magro, con la pelle candida e le labbra rosa luccicanti, come fossero preziose pietre levigate, un diamante che spiccava, armonioso e tentatore, al centro di un collier di perle. I suoi capelli biondi ricadevano sul viso ovale delicato – senza neanche la più piccola sozzura d’un minimo accenno di barba -, ribelli sulla fronte come una cornice, un ricamo.  
La prima volta che lo vidi, però – ad una mostra impressionista di un sobborgo di Parigi -, furono le sue dita a colpirmi.

Erano bianche come latte, lunghe e affusolate. Femminee oserei dire. Le associai subito a quelle di un pianista. Mi sembrava quasi di poter scorgere i tendini guizzare sotto la pelle ad ogni movimento.  
Le osservai a lungo, ammaliato, come fossero un dipinto, mentre stringevano un bicchiere di quello che doveva essere champagne. Scesi poi verso il dorso delle mani e mi decisi a percorrere l’autostrada sicura delle sue vene bluastre, su per il braccio, scavalcando il gomito ed i muscoli appena accennati, imbattendomi in efelidi e minuscole cicatrici, determinato a godermi ogni suo angolo; raggiunsi il collo, una ramificazioni di arterie e legamenti, e mi fermai per un’imbarazzante manciata di secondi sulla sua mandibola.  
Era tenera, aggraziata. Immaginai di accarezzarla, baciarla. Di morderla.

Fu in quel momento che alzò gli occhi dal contenuto del bicchiere, quasi avesse percepito i denti sulla carne.  
Notò il mio sguardo fisso su di lui; non mi preoccupai di scostarlo. Lo sostenne per qualche secondo, poi sorrise e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo.

« Puoi anche parlarmi, se vuoi » disse « non sono ancora bravo con la telepatia. »

La sua voce mi riempì, come se avessi provato a respirare sott’acqua. Era calda, avvolgente, divertita. Non c’era alcun segno di scherno, solo un lieve cenno di imbarazzo che riuscì a celare, senza troppo successo.  
Sì avvicinò a me, tornando poi a guardare il quadro. 

« Monet, eh? » fece; poi prese un sorso di vino « Il Parlamento di Londra.Ti piace? »  
Annuì, perdendomi tra i chiaroscuri del quadro.  
« Mi ricorda casa mia. »  
Lui tornò a guardarmi e rise appena.  
« Casa tua assomiglia al Big Ben? Devi essere molto ricco. »  
« I miei genitori lo erano; trascorsi la mia infanzia in un castello. »  
La sincerità della mia voce lo spiazzò. Probabilmente, all’inizio aveva pensato che la mia fosse solo una frase detta per rendermi interessante ai suoi occhi, una sciocchezza. Chissà quanti altri uomini prima di me si erano avvicinati a lui cantando storie di case lussuose, macchine sportive e collezioni di vari oggetti inutili, rivelandosi poi plebei qualsiasi, facendolo ritrovare nudo su di un materasso polveroso, invece che su un letto a baldacchino. Glielo leggevo negli occhi, l’avevo sentito risuonare nella sua risata.  
« Ora vivo qui a Parigi, però » decisi di continuare, poiché non era mia intenzione metterlo a disagio in alcun modo, « in un quartiere non lontano. Studio legge. »

Lui annuì e finì il suo bicchiere in una sola sorsata.  
« Un futuro avvocato. Da dove vieni? »  
« Lituania. »  
« Devi aver fatto molta strada. »

Ci guardavamo intensamente, tanto che poteva sembrare che ci stessimo sfidando. Lo stavo inquietando, era terribilmente chiaro. I miei occhi famelici lampeggiavano di brama, incatenati ai suoi.  
Lui si morse il labbro, indeciso sul da farsi; poi, mi tese la mano.

« Io sono Michael, Michael Ross. »  
La strinsi.  
« Harvey Specter. »

Harvey, ripeté lui, l’espressione vaga e sognante.  
« Non è un nome molto comune. »  
« Non ti piace vero? »  
« Au contraire. Ha un che di nobile. »  
Io sorrisi appena, lusingato. Un tempo lo ero stato davvero. Avevo passeggiato tra valletti e mura di pietra antica, avevo assaggiato banchetti di ogni tipo e parlato con le persone più disparate e altolocate. Prima della guerra, almeno.  
Prima che i russi bombardassero il nostro rifugio nel bosco, uccidendo il mio amato padre e mia madre, lasciando me e il mio fratellino, Marcus, tra le grinfie di uno stuolo di nazisti.  
Il ricordo della figura innocente e minuto di mio fratello mi fece tremare le gambe, tanto che vacillai, come se stessi per accasciarmi a terra, svenuto.  
Michael mi sorresse in tempo. Le sue mani si strinsero intorno alla mia cassa toracica. 

« Non stai bene? » mi chiese.  
Detersi la mia fronte sudata con una mano, poi scossi la testa. Feci del mio meglio per sorridere.

« Fa molto caldo, qui. » dissi.  
« Hai ragione. Andiamo a prendere una boccata d’aria. »

Non mi rinfrescò tanto il vento freddo e di pietra di quel vicolo Parigino, ma il ragazzo stesso che mi aveva accompagnato fuori, il suo modo di gesticolare, le sue espressioni, la sua voce, la posizione delle sue dita attorno ad una sigaretta snella e biancastra, l’abitudine di chiudere spesso gli occhi ogni qual volta aspirasse una boccata di fumo, di tenere le gambe accavallate.  
Ogni sua mossa, per me, era un respiro nuovo, un colore diverso.  
Fu quando mi spiegò che veniva dall’alta Baviera che al posto del mare di cui avevo parlato all’inizio, vidi le montagne e i laghi, nitidi come fotografie appena sviluppate.  
Mi spiegò che la sua infanzia era stata scandita da paesaggi mozzafiato attorno ad una casa solitaria e spesso innevata. Lì aveva imparato ad amare la musica, specialmente il pianoforte – quando me lo riferì, mi complimentai per la mia arguzia -, poiché non c’era molto altro da fare. Quello del pianista era diventato il suo mestiere. Amava la musica classica, ma anche il blues e la musica americana.  
Sedevamo fuori da un bistrò, non uno davanti all’altro ma vicini, le gote lievemente arrossate per il freddo.

« E la poesia? » chiese « Ti piace? »  
« Molto. »  
« Verlaine è il mio preferito. Potrei leggere i suoi versi per ore, lo giuro. Mi fanno sentire pieno, come dire..»  
Mi offerse un tiro dalla sua sigaretta, ma rifiutai cortesemente.  
« Hai una poesia preferita, Harvey? »  
« Mi piace particolarmente un verso tedesco, una vecchia canzone di quando ero bambino » feci, avvicinandomi un po’ di più a lui « ma una composizione ha preso il suo posto recentemente. »  
Lui sorrise; guardava le mie labbra, le mie ciglia, il mio collo nudo. Leggevo nei suoi occhi la stessa brama con cui io, poche mezz’ore prima, lo avevo percorso e spogliato mentalmente, mentre Il Parlamento di Londra faceva da giudice.

« Come si chiama, se posso? »

« Michael. »  
Inspirai il suo odore, sentendo il desiderio di baciarlo ribollire dentro di me, come un oggetto elettronico finito in acqua; potevo quasi avvertire la scossa bruciare per tutto il mio corpo. 

« Il tuo nome è la mia poesia più bella. »

Ci avvicinammo piano, il suo sorriso che già dipingeva il mio. Poi, lui si allontanò da me, con altrettanta lentezza.

« Non qui » sussurrò, senza perdere quell’amabile curva delle labbra « non è sicuro. Seguimi. »

Ci alzammo; lasciai qualche spicciolo sul tavolino, nonostante non avessimo ordinato nulla.  
Camminò svelto, sicuro tra le strade acciottolate, per poi fermarsi nel primo vicolo non illuminato che trovò.  
Si appoggiò con le spalle al muro. Io rimasi a guardarlo.

« Vieni. »

Mi avvicinai. Accarezzai i suoi fianchi, passai sopra le costole, le contai una ad una; mi fermai con le mani aperte sul suo petto.  
Il mio viso era così vicino al suo che potevo sentirlo distintamente respirare sulle mie labbra.  
Me ne appropriai, le coprì gentilmente con le mie, sentendo il suo sorriso, assaporandolo, mente mi cingeva il collo con le braccia.

La prima volta che assaggiai la sua carne, il suo corpo nudo, fu la notte stessa.

Era caldo, accogliente, come l’appartamento in cui mi aveva portato.

Annusai ogni centimetro, ogni imperfezione, ogni candido anfratto della sua pelle, quasi per accertarmi che il suo ricordo, la sua figura, mi rimase addosso per sempre.  
Sedeva sulle mie gambe, io lo abbracciavo. Entrai dentro di lui in quella posizione, mentre sentivo che mi graffiava la schiena, mordeva la mia spalla, succhiava il mio sensibile collo.  
Ricordo ancora quando il suo sperma mi piovve addosso ed io mi liberai al suo interno, il suo respiro spezza, un gemito del quale non conoscevamo la provenienza, potevo essere stato io, oppure lui, o entrambi, non faceva alcuna differenza.

Che fretta abbiamo avuto!, penserete; ma all’epoca, per due uomini, funzionava così.  
Personalmente, io preferivo corteggiare le persone che mi interessavano, farle cadere sinceramente ai miei piedi, perché sono un signore.  
Ma a volte, non era necessario. Adocchiavi un ragazzo, le prendevi per un braccio, lasciavi che ti esaminasse, e se non mostrava di non essere affatto interessato, lo baciavi e poi via, nudi.  
Pelle contro pelle, sudore, battiti.  
Raramente – molto, molto raramente – le avventure notturne sfociavano in una vera e propria relazione. Erano gli anni cinquanta, le strade ancora friggevano per la guerra e per i nazisti: tra uomini, certe cose, semplicemente non potevano esistere.

Non mi piaceva chiamarmi così con l’appellativo di omosessuale. Ammetto che, con un altro uomo, tutto risultava più facile, sciolto, febbrile, eccitante. Eppure l’occasione di intrattenermi con donne affascinanti, non mi era certo mancata. E nemmeno il piacere nel farlo. Il calore di un corpo, per me, non faceva alcuna differenza.  
Per nessuno mai avevo provato quello squilibrio ormonale che ci divertiamo a chiamare amore, ma devo ammettere che mi piaceva incanalare le mie emozioni, raggrupparle e poi scaricarle, con un unico schizzo biancastro, nel sesso.  
Con chi lo facessi, poi, non era importante. Bastava che quella persona fosse abbastanza attraente.  
Educata, soprattutto. La maleducazione no, proprio non la sopporto.  
Era molto semplice. Un paio di umidi movimenti e riuscivo a sentirmi, per un delirante attimo, libero.  
Libero dai miei bombardamenti interiori, dal viso di Marcus, dalla figura di mia madre che si accasciava, lacerata dalle bombe, tra le mie mani da infante. Dal mio costante desiderio di vendetta che mi faceva ribollire le interiora, nonostante avessi già ucciso i responsabili dell’omicidio del mio fratellino.

C’era qualcosa, dentro di me. Un odio cieco che non ero capace di spiegare.

Non mi ero mai svegliato il giorno dopo con il desiderio di rimanere accanto ad uno dei miei amanti passeggeri, né mi sembrava che questi avessero mai voluto che lo facessi. Prendevo i miei vestiti e me ne andavo; andava bene così. Non erano niente di più che un corpo per me.

Quando mi svegliai accanto a Michael, però, non riuscì a muovermi. Rimasi a guardarlo per un’ora intera, mentre il suo petto pallido si alzava e si abbassava ritmicamente. Sulla clavicola, i segni di un mio morso.  
Era un livido passionale che gli stava così bene, pensai. Come se fosse stato lì da sempre.  
Allungai una mano per toccarlo. Lo sfiorai piano con la punta delle dita.

Michael si svegliò. Mi ritrassi.

« Bonjour .»  
« Bonjour, Michael. »

Mi chiese se il letto fosse abbastanza comodo. Risposi di sì. Aggiunsi che avevo dormito benissimo.  
Continuammo a guardarci negli occhi per molto tempo, in silenzio, confusi sul da farsi.

« Vuoi, uh… » l’altro uomo si passò una mano tra i capelli spettinati « vuoi un po’ di caffè? »  
Preparò il caffè e lo bevemmo, ancora nudi, in sacro silenzio.  
Sentivo la tensione scarnificare entrambi. Non ci guardammo negli occhi.

Lui voleva che restassi. Io, inspiegabilmente, volevo rimanere.

Gettammo le tazze a terra e, ribellandoci a noi stessi, facemmo sesso sul tavolo.

« Non uscire più, Harvey. » ansimò mentre mi muovevo dentro di lui.

« Non esco. Non lo farò mai più. »


End file.
